fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meimi Kazune
Meimi Kazune (和音芽実 Kazune Meimi, Mia Kensington in the english dub) is one of the main characters of [[The Mickey Mouse Club (Anime Readaptation)|'The Mickey Mouse Club (Anime Readaptation)']].' Personality Meimi is a happy girl who loves to play videogames with her twin sister Maimi. Appearance Meimi has pale skin, red violet hair tied into pigtails with lilac ribbons, and she has red violet eyes. She wears a purple dress with a lighter purple v-neck, lavender socks, and purple Mary Janes. Relationships * [[Maimi Kazune|'Maimi Kazune]]' '- Meimi and Maimi are identical twin sisters, They get along very well and are very close with each other and do the same things together. They live with their father Hiroki and their grandmother Kaho after their mother Miimi died. Later they discover their father Hiroki gets a full-time job and a new girlfriend named Sarah Norris who is from Oxford and much to the twins' dismay their grandmother Kaho is sent to a retirement home and the twins and their father had to move house in the countryside of Tokyo with Sarah as their new stepmother. The twins auditioned for The Mickey Mouse Club when the twins had found an article the auditions of The Mickey Mouse Club mouseketeers on the newspaper and Meimi and Maimi were keen to go ahead and audition, even though their father did not agree. Surprisingly, Sarah is supportive, Meimi and Maimi had to run away from home to central Tokyo to audition. Although Maimi is not keen on the idea, they delivered a good audition together. The casting director and the hosts were very impressed with Meimi and Maimi but the twins' father finds them and takes them home. When they got selected to be in The Mickey Mouse Club. Since they look alike, Either one of the twins had to choose to have her haircut very short or wear a different color dress, So the hosts will know which one is which of the twins. They chose to wear different colored dresses (Meimi - Purple and Maimi - Hot Pink), This resulted in twins having differences such as their personalities and favorite things of each twin. * [[Chieri Sakada|'Chieri Sakada']]' '- Meimi and Chieri were good friends. * [[Gina Mizuki|'Gina Mizuki']]' '- Meimi and Gina were good friends. * [[Sumire Mizushima|'Sumire Mizushima']]' '- Meimi and Sumire are friends, except that her sister Maimi sulks whenever Meimi spends time with Sumire without her and Meimi quickly changes to stop her sister feeling upset. * [[Asuka Sorami|'Asuka Sorami']]' '- Meimi and Asuka were great friends. * [[Hime Aohana|'Hime Aohana']]' '- Meimi and Hime were really great friends, the twins refer to Hime as a "princess", and she likes it. * [[Yuri Kiamai|'Yuri Kiamai']]' '- Meimi and Yuri were good friends, Yuri always enjoys spending time with her. * [[Hinaka Hino|'Hinaka Hino']]' '- Meimi and Hinaka were great friends. * [[Hikari Kisaragi|'Hikari Kisaragi']]' '- Meimi and Hikari were great friends. * Chinatsu Saitou '- Meimi and Chinatsu are good friends. the twins refer to Chinatsu as a "summer lover". * [[Haru Takahashi|'Haru Takahashi]]' '- Meimi and Haru were great friends. * [[Asahi Kaido|'Asahi Kaido']]' '- Meimi and Asahi were really good friends. * [[Akio Sato|'Akio Sato']]' '- Meimi and Akio were good friends. * [[Yuki Shonenno|'Yuki Shonenno']] - Meimi and Yuki were really good friends. * [[Haruto Minami|'Haruto Minami']]' '- Meimi and Haruto were good friends * [[Hideaki Minami|'Hideaki Minami']]' '- Meimi and Hideaki were really great friends. * [[Souta Iwaoka|'Souta Iwaoka']]' '- Meimi and Souta were good friends. * [[Tarou Inoue|'Tarou Inoue']]' '- Meimi and Tarou were really good friends. * [[Ryuji Kawamura|'Ryuji Kawamura']]' '- Meimi and Ryuji were really good friends. * [[Mitsuo Yoshida|'Mitsuo Yoshida']]' '- Meimi and Mitsuo were really good friends. * 'Hayate Yamashita '- Meimi and Hayate are good friends. Images Trivia * She and her twin sister Maimi Kazune are based on Ruby and Garnet the twins of Double Act by Jacqueline Wilson. Category:Characters Category:The Mickey Mouse Club (Anime readaptation) Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Idols